1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a child's play toy and particularly to a soap bar slide and method whereby the slide is attached to the inside walls of a conventional bathtub for amusement purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
It is is well known by parents and the like that young children can be more easily bathed or enticed to enter bathtub water if amusements are provided such as toy boats, floatable balls or certain other toys. Many small children oftentimes cry and vigorously object at the sight of soap or bath water, and by diverting their attention by the use of toys or games such objections frequently can be overcome. It has heretofore been known the children can amuse themselves while in playpens and the like by the use of small attached channels or tracks for rolling balls theredown such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,864. However, until the present invention was conceived no one visualized the advantages of having a bar soap toy in a bathtub to allow a child to play with the soap during bathing, thereby creating an environment of fun while making a parent's child bathing task more enjoyable. Therefore, the present invention was developed and one of its objectives is to provide entertainment and diversion to a child while bathing.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a process for constructing a lightweight bar soap slide toy on the inside walls of a bathtub.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a durable, releasable bar soap slide in combination with a bathtub by utilizing suction cups to maintain the slide in a proper posture.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a process for playing with a soap bar slide comprising attaching the slide in sections to the inside walls of the bathtub and thereafter placing a bar of soap thereon which will slide down the descendingly positioned slide member for entertainment purposes.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.